The project is a constituent of the NIH Graduate Partnership Program and serves to coordinate the doctoral research training and the university-NIH interface. The project provides trainees with molecular and comparative pathology educational content suitable for graduate credit at partnership universities. The Molecular Pathology Unit (MPU) staff has responsibility for training and mentoring trainees. Trainees undertake pre-dissertation research within the MPU for which they receive university graduate course credit applicable for pursuing the Ph.D. degree as comparative biomedical scientists. The veterinary pathologists undertaking research training integrate pathology into the range of intramural research. Research topics include mechanisms of traumatic brain injury progression and protection, pandemic influenza A virus infection, atherosclerosis, myeloma genetics, prostate cancer metastasis, and brain microenvironment in breast cancer metastasis. The educational infrastructure within the training consortium includes university collaboration with the Molecular Pathology Unit and builds upon an interdisciplinary and comparative orientation to problems in biomedical science. Program and trainee accomplishments for fiscal year 2013 include: Presently there are 14 pathologists in training, supported by all 4 of the NIH collaborating institutes. For the period of 2011 to present, current trainees have authored or co-authored 18 peer-reviewed scientific journal articles: 11 research, 1 review, and 6 clinical articles published in journals including: IntraVital, J Pathol Inform, J Vet Diagn Invest, Am J Resp Cell Mol Biol, J Virol, Virology, mBio, J Infect Dis, J Zoo Wildl Med, Cancer Res, PLoS ONE, Proc Natl Acad Sci USA, Vet Pathol, Oncogene, Mol Cell Biol. Current trainees have achieved a variety of recognitions: 2013 American Society for Virology (ASV) Student Travel Award, 2 awardees 2013 ACVP Resident/Graduate Student Travel Award NIH NIAID Performance Award in Recognition and Appreciation of Special Achievement, 2012 Young Investigator Award for Poster, 2nd Place, ACVP Annual Meeting, December 2011 International Mammalian Genome Conference, Outstanding Student Presentation Award, October, 2012 2013 Dennis Sikes Award in Experimental Pathology 3 veterinary students participated in the 2013 NIH Summer Internship Program in Biomedical Research (SIPBR) and trained in the labs of NINDS and NIAID. 2 veterinarians were recruited for Graduate Partnerships Program (GPP) training beginning in 2013.